There has been conventionally known a filter element including fine particles (e.g., hydrotalcite) and fibers for removing carbon, acid, and deteriorated substances produced in an internal combustion engine (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). As illustrated in FIG. 15, in an oil filter using this filtering element, a housing 102 housing a filter element 110 is provided with an oil inflow passage 107 for allowing oil fed from an oil pan to flow into the housing 102, and an oil outflow passage 108 for allowing oil filtered by the filter element 110 to flow to a part to be lubricated in an engine (e.g., a crankshaft, a cylinder wall, and a valve mechanism). The oil flown into the housing 102 from the oil inflow passage 107 is filtered by the filter element 110 with carbon being removed therefrom by fine particles 115, and then, is flown to the part to be lubricated in the engine from the oil outflow passage 108.